Home
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: "Home is where your heart is." DG ponders this as she walks the palace's halls alone. What happens when someone finds her along the way? DG/Glitch


_Yeah, I had to. Recently (okay, yesterday), I watched this fantastic series and I just had to write a Glitch/DG story because they're just two adorable people. :3_

_Oh yeah and I don't own anything Tin Man related; I'm not even too sure who does aside from the Syfy channel... Ah well, it's just important that you know that I know I don't own Tin Man! So with that being over with, here ya go!__ Hopefully this doesn't suck too bad! :D_

* * *

"_Home is where your heart is." _

As DG walked the endless corridors of the castle that thought nagged at her. When she arrived in the O.Z. and found out about her real parents, DG thought that when her family became reunited that she would finally feel at home. Unfortunately for the brunette even the reunion of her family didn't even make her feel at home. DG sighed, maybe home didn't exist for her. She sighed once again, leaning against one of the stone columns within the corridor, staring out the window up into the full moon's bright light. If home was where her heart was, where was her heart?

"DG?"

DG turned at the sound of her friend's voice. Glitch stood in the middle of the corridor, looking at her with concern. His dark, untamed hair even more disheveled that usual. "You okay?" He asked, his head cocked to the side in question.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," DG lied with a wave of her hand in dismissal. She then looked at him, an eyebrow rose in question. "What are you doing out here?"

Glitch shrugged his shoulders, "I can't remember," he said with an optimistic smile. DG looked at her friend with a small smile of pity. "Anyway, what are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night…I think." He looked up at the moon, "Yup, defiantly the middle of the night."

DG shrugged her shoulders, placing her hands down in her pockets. "I have no idea," she replied honestly. Being honest with herself, she wasn't really sure what she was doing out in the cold corridors anyway. Whenever she began to think of home, DG always roamed the endless halls thinking in the back of her mind that maybe she would find her home.

"Well if you have no idea, _I _certainly have no idea. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Asked Glitch, his eyes once again shinning with concern.

DG nodded, a smile on her face, "Yes Glitch, I'm fine." She then turned back to the window, staring at the trees that lined the palace's garden. "Do you want to go on a walk?"

Glitch looked at his friend, then nodded, "Sure."

With that, DG grabbed Glitch's hand and together they walked out onto the ground's. During their time alone, the two talked about random things such as Cain's new hat or Azkadellia's fancy toward Cain's son, Jeb. The two of them were sitting by the fountain, their backs against its stone. The twin suns were beginning to rise in the east but neither of them cared, they were too caught up in their own world. Once a comfortable silence fell over them, DG cautiously placed her head on Glitch's shoulder.

Glitch stiffened up, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Are you…are you…are you…" DG hit him slightly, stopping his glitch. He laughed nervously, he hadn't been glitching but rather unable to form a coherent thought are her extreme proximity. Glitch coughed, clearing his throat, attempting to start again, "Are you uh tired?"

"A bit," admitted DG, her eyes lightly closed. She moved her head so that it was now on his chest listening to his heart, it beating wildly underneath her ear.

"Do you want…to go in?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, smiling as Glitch carefully put his arm around her waist. She sighed in content, slowly falling asleep to the sound of Glitch's heart slowly return to a normal pace; their hearts now beating in a unison rhythm. DG felt Glitch's breathing slow as well, his breaths deep; he was asleep. Smiling, DG snuggled herself deeper within the man's embrace, her smile even brighter when he unconsciously tightened his grip on her.

"_Home is where you're heart is." _

As DG slowly began to fade asleep, the thought that had confused her earlier was now finally answered. Her home was wherever Glitch was and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
